Merlin's Choice
by SamanthaSarcasm
Summary: Sequel to Merlin's Happiness. Begins right where that left off. Arthur is having problems accepting his decision, and it's driving him mad. Will he give in to his wants, or will Merlin learn of his feelings another way? Please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So he is the sequel to Merlin's Happiness. This story is definately not going to make too much sense without reading that first. So if you haven't, head over to my page and find it. (: Anyway, please R&R!**

Arthur woke up to the smell of breakfast, and when he opened his eyes, Merlin was setting it up on the table, grinning to himself. Arthur allowed himself a moment to just look at the servant, before sitting up. He smiled, never having seen Merlin look so genuinely happy before. But, the moment ended too soon, when Merlin realized he was awake.

"Good morning, Sire." Merlin said cheerfully.

"Merlin." Arthur said in return, acting as though he just woke up. "I half expected you not to be here."

Merlin laughed. "And leave you helpless, and without a servant? No way."

Arthur rolled his eyes, although he knew the servant was right, and got out of the bed. He saw Merlin's smile fade as he stared at him, before quickly looking away, busying himself. Arthur quickly grabbed a shirt, and pulled it on. He knew that if Merlin was to get over him, he'd have to make it easier somehow.

Arthur sat down to his breakfast, while Merlin started tidying up his room. "How, how was your day yesterday?"Arthur questioned as casually as he could manage. He looked over to see the servant blush slightly and smile to himself.

"It was... Nice." Merlin offered.

"Nice? That's it?" Arthur asked in return.

Merlin smiled again, before shaking his head. "It's awkward talking to you about this." He said.

"Merlin, we're friends."

"It's still awkward." Merlin argued.

Arthur rolled his eyes again. "He fed you and everything, right? Treat you good?" He asked, not thinking of how it sounded.

Merlin looked at him curiously. "Are you... Looking out for me? Could if be true that Prince Arthur actually cares about his servant's well being?" He asked lightly, smirking.

"Well, if something were to happen to you, I'd have no one to shove around." Arthur replied, slapping Merlin's shoulder as he got up.

Merlin laughed. "Of course." He said sarcastically.

Arthur made to change, and Merlin went to help, as he always did, but Arthur paused. He looked to his manservant, who suddenly seemed anxious. "Go." Arthur told him. "I need the stables done again."

Merlin nodded, and left in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, um... Yeah. There is in fact implied sex in this scene. So if you don't like that, I apologize. Please R&R!**

Merlin made his way to his home, after visiting the stables, which had been done already. He had smirked knowingly when he saw how flawless they had been. When he entered the home, it was seemingly empty.

"Guias?" He called cautiously, although he was sure he'd left to attend to his patients who needed medication delivered to them. He looked around anyway, but only for a moment, before running to his room.

Merlin hadn't even reached his hand to the doorknob when the door flew open. Gwaine quickly pulled him inside, closing the door again by pinning Merlin against it.

"Hello, love." He murmured, kissing Merlin gently. Merlin smiled into the kiss, and shivered when Gwaine's hands landed on his hips.

"I assume I have you to thank for the stables?" Merlin said, kissing him again.

Gwaine chuckled. "Yes, you do." He smiled. "You know..." He started, kissing Merlin's cheek. "The stables usually take a good hour or two, you've told me." He said, placing a light kiss on Merlin's neck. "That means we've got an entire two hours to ourselves." He continued, trailing kisses along Merlin's neck. Merlin allowed a small sigh to escape him. "To do whatever we want."

Merlin kissed Gwaine deeply, and pushed him onto the bed, much to his surprise. Quickly, Gwaine rolled over so that he was on top of the warlock. He kissed Merlin, their tongues meeting in the middle like magnets that couldn't separate from each other.

A small moan escaped Gwaine when Merlin reached his hands under his shirt. Merlin's hands explored gently, but when they reached for Gwaine's belt, the other man pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Merlin..." He sighed. "Merlin, are you sure about this? I -"

Merlin stopped him, reaching a hand around to the back of his neck, pulling him into another kiss.

Gwaine took that as a yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwaine placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's bare back when he sat up in the bed. Merlin smiled, and turned so that he could kiss him, before getting up. He grabbed his trousers off the floor, and pulled them on. He blushed when he noticed Gwaine watching him.

"What?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine smiled. "Nothing." He dismissed. But Merlin looked at him expectantly, and Gwaine never could resist those eyes of his. He sighed, and look at Merlin intensely. "Merlin, I -"

The sound of the front door opening roughly startled the two men, distracting them from the conversation.

"Merlin?" An angry voice called.

Merlin's eyes widened. "Oh, no." He groaned. He threw Gwaine's clothes at him, and pulled his shirt on as quickly as possible.

"Merlin?" Arthur opened the bedroom door, freezing at the sight in front of him. Merlin patted down his hair, and Gwaine finished pulling up his trousers. Arthur's face flushed with anger, and he gritted his teeth.

"A-Arthur," Merlin began hastily. "I -"

"I have been looking for you everywhere! I checked the stables, the tavern, and half the castle. And all this time, you've been here, with him... sh-shagging!" Arthur shouted, completely livid.

"I'm sorry, I -"

"I want every single sword in the armory sharpened to perfection. Every suit of armor shined, and ever pair of boots polished." Arthur ordered. "Now!" He barked, when Merlin hadn't moved.

Quickly, Merlin fumbled out of the room, not daring to look at the Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell was that?" Gwaine asked, outraged, as he pulled his shirt on.

Arthur shoved Gwaine in a wave of anger, Gwaine's back hitting the wall, hard. "I can't believe you!" He growled.

Gwaine stared at him, his temper rising. "Arthur, you are the one that gave me permission to be with him." He snapped.

Arthur restrained from throwing a punch at the other man. "Yes," he hissed. "I said you could _be with him_. I didn't say that you could... could... take advantage of him!" Arthur managed to finished, disgusted.

Gwaine glared at him furiously. "Take advantage of him?" He spat. "Have you lost your mind? That's what people who are together and in love do!"

Arthur laughed, somewhat sadistically. "Merlin doesn't love you!"

It was Gwaine who had to use all the self control he had to keep from hitting the other man this time. "And what makes you say that?" He demanded sharply.

"Because he's in love with me!"

There was a silence as Gwaine looked to the floor. Arthur looked at the ceiling as he began pacing. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed, frustrated with the situation, as well as himself.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Gwaine spoke quietly. "But thank you, for making sure I haven't forgotten."

Arthur let out another sigh, as he rubbed his face with his hands. "Gwaine, I -"

"If you are going to take him from me, Arthur, I need you to do so now. Before I fall any deeper." Gwaine said, reserved. "Even now, the idea of losing him is nearing unbearable. If you wait any longer, I fear I'll break." He admitted. "So please, take him now. Because I won't survive it if you do it later."

Arthur stared at him for a moment, and shook his head. "I gave you my word that he is yours." He said. "It is impossible for us two anyway." He seemed to be trying to convince himself of this, rather than Gwaine. "No." He said suddenly, shaking his head again. "He'll be happiest with you." He said, traces of sadness lining his voice. "I'm sorry that I let my emotions get the better of me.

"Arthur, -"

"I must get going." Arthur said quickly. He made his way to the door, but turned when he got there. "Treat him well, Gwaine." He instructed.

"Always."


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin sighed as he grabbed yet another boot. He understood that he needed some sort of punishment, but this much of one? Why had Arthur been as vicious as he was? The warlock had never seen him so angry.

"Merlin?" He heard Arthur call. He didn't seem as upset as had been earlier, at least. It gave Merlin hope that he wouldn't receive anymore punishments. The door opened, and Merlin looked up at the prince nervously.

"Arthur, I'm really sorry. I -"

Arthur stopped him. "It's alright, Merlin." He said, surprisingly soft. "I apologize for reacting the way I did." He said sincerely, putting Merlin somewhat at ease, although he was confused at Arthur's sudden change. Arthur grabbed Merlin gently under the arm, and pulled him up off his spot on the floor. "You don't have to do all of this."

Merlin looked at him. "Really?" He questioned.

Arthur nodded. "Go home for the day."

"But -"

"Merlin, I'll be fine. I just need a day to myself, is all." Arthur told his servant, keeping his voice controlled, and the emotion from his eyes.

Merlin watched him for a moment. "Arthur, I don't think I should leave you like -"

"I wasn't asking, Merlin." Arthur snapped.

Merlin stopped again for a moment. "Arthur, are you sure?" He asked, eyes filled with concern. Arthur couldn't look at him; he couldn't bare to see how much the man cared for him.

"Yes."


End file.
